


Where I’ve gone, you cannot come

by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth



Series: Beyond the Zones [6]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Gen, Zone Three disappears, also exploring the concept of reality being fucked in the Zones, dissociation sorry this is kind of(?) a vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth
Summary: After being caught in Zone Three when it disappears, Poison and the Zone are connected
Relationships: Kobra Kid & Party Poison (Danger Days)
Series: Beyond the Zones [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843138
Comments: 13
Kudos: 21





	Where I’ve gone, you cannot come

“Zone Three.” 

“Yeah?” Kobra looks up as Poison drifts into the front room, abandoning his sketching in order to sign. 

“Think it’s gone again.” Poison sits down in Kobra’s lap, lighter than he should, logically, weigh. Kobra hums, waiting for them to continue. Poison doesn’t, not for a long time. “Ever since that,” Poison pauses, and when he starts up again, it’s like they hadn’t stopped at all. “solo run, when it disappeared me along with it.” They don’t conclude their point, and Kobra infers it for him. 

“You disappear together?” Poison nods, hair falling free from its loose topknot. The dye is much paler than Poison would ever let it fade, not when there’s plenty of dye in the box sitting in the unused bathtub, pipes long since broken and dry. Kobra gently touches a lock of Poison’s hair, and their fingers ghost through it one second, tangling in it the next. Poison frowns, and pulls his hair back up, tighter this time, tight enough to hurt, though no pain shows in their expression, their movements. 

Soon enough, the radio crackles to life, Dr. Death confirming the Zone’s off the maps, and Poison shudders. Kobra asks if he’s alright, and he stares straight at Kobra’s hands, not registering. They pick up their pencil again, repeating,

“Are you okay?” Poison nods, then shakes their head, then shrugs. 

“Feels wrong, hearing someone say it. Not sure why.” They shrug again, and get to their feet, leaving the room more quiet than they’d be if they tried, most days. Kobra frowns, watching their brother leave, but he doesn’t follow. 

It’s weeks, this time, until Zone Three, and Poison, return.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment below, and find me on tumblr @wishiwasthemoon-tonight!


End file.
